My Little Pony: The Rise of Harmony
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: (Part 2). After many months of hiding in exile, Twilight and the others have teamed up with a group of six ponies, both having the same goal of overthrowing the dictator of the new Equestria. Will they succeed? Or will evil triumph once more?


My Little Pony: The Rise of Harmony

Many, many months have passed since Chernobog, the alicorn gone mad with power, had attacked and destroyed the capital city of Canterlot. Since then, he has taken over and ruled all of Equestria, threatening those who failed to comply with him with the destruction of their hometowns. His place for ruling is within the remains of Canterlot, using all the rubble to construct himself a throne.

The only ponies who gave Chernobog a run for his money have been hidden in exile over the course of his ruling, struggling to come up with a way to overthrow him as ruler. Chernobog has been in rule for about eight months now, and nopony has seen or even heard from the ponies that gave him a hard time.

Eight months ago, Chernobog attacked and destroyed Canterlot, causing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to flee their beloved capital city. Twilight Sparkle helped them escape, along with her friends, and then found a spell that would allow her to match Chernobog's great height.

Unfortunately for Twilight, she was defeated by Chernobog, shrunk back down to her original size, then forcibly tossed over the side of a cliff. Since then, nopony has seen or heard from either her, Celestia, Luna, or any of her friends, leaving Canterlot and all of Equestria at the hooves of Chernobog, who happily took over.

Today, a majority of the ponies are slaves to Chernobog, who still holds his gigantic size, should a group of ponies act out against him. Chernobog has them working day and night, high and low constructing his throne and an Equestria in which he imagined.

"Who can stop me now!?" Chernobog roared, his voice sailing and echoing throughout the cold, unforgiving air.

All the ponies could do was just stare up at Chernobog, hoping for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other end of Equestria, close to a dense forest where nopony could see their own hoof in front of them, a group of six friends were secretly plotting to overthrow Chernobog as leader and locate the two missing princesses as well as the Elements of Harmony.

The leader, a Pegasus pony, was optimistic about finding the lost Elements of Harmony. She was a slim, sleek pony with a medium sized build. Similar to Rainbow Dash, this Pegasus pony dyed their mane to match Rainbow Dash's mane, unfortunately reversing the colors in the process. She had a red coat, and was almost as athletic as Rainbow Dash was. Almost. Her name was Ruby, which resembled the color of her coat.

"When should we go, Ruby?" a unicorn asked.

The group of six ponies resembled the mane six eerily. The mane six had two of each kind of pony (before Twilight became an alicorn) and so did this group of ponies. Ruby, the leader, resembled Twilight very much, but had Rainbow Dash's characteristics. She stepped up, answering the unicorn's question.

"Soon, Sapphire." She replied. "Soon."

An Earth pony, a male, turned his head sharply, believing that he had heard something in the forest. Without turning their head back, he proceeded to ask a question to Ruby.

"How soon?" He asked.

"Soon, Emerald." Ruby replied.

Emerald, as his name persists, had a sharp, heavy tone of green as a coat color. Everything about this pony was an emerald color, including his eyes, a sparkling emerald color, and mane color. He was always one for cleanliness and taking time out to make sure every feature he had was perfect. His friends described him as a perfectionist, and he would gladly accept that as a compliment.

"What's the plan?" Another unicorn asked.

"Well, Diamond," started Ruby, "the main objective is to overthrow Chernobog and find the Elements of Harmony."

"But how would we locate them?" Diamond continued. "They could be anywhere."

Diamond wasn't too fond of manual labor or hard work. She loved things from afar, often letting events, opportunities, and other little things slip on by. She loved being independent and was usually quiet when she was put in a new environment. She moved around a lot, calling Ponyville, Canterlot, Baltimare, Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia, and Dodge Junction home before settling here with her new friends.

She was a unicorn of powerful magic, matching what Twilight could do when it came to magic. She was a little taller than Twilight was, but her coat color was the same, probably a little darker with shades of indigo in it. Her mane was styled and straightened (resembling how Pinkie's mane looks when she is sad), and the light glistened off of it in the bright moonlight.

Ruby became very serious as she answered Diamond's question.

"We'll search all over Equestria if we have to." She answered.

Ruby glanced over at the other two ponies, an Earth pony and a Pegasus, and asked them-

"Are you both alright?"

The Earth pony spoke first.

"We're fine," they said, "but do you think us six can overthrow a gigantic alicorn like Chernobog?"

"I know we can do it, Pearl." Ruby said.

Pearl, a timid Earth pony, was a pale pink color. Her mane color was a very light tone of yellow, a few shades darker than white. She was always afraid of asking anypony for assistance, even if she knew she couldn't do it by herself. Her friends never minded her quietness, but always pushed for her to be a little more assertive.

The last pony, another Pegasus, only spoke when the moment called for it. He was fast and smart, often outwitting anypony fairly easily. He could handle anything given to him, no matter how big or how hard the task was. His coat color was a sparkling silver, cleanly kept and recently washed. His mane, a dark silver color, also glistened and sparkled within the moonlight.

Ruby paid her attention towards the other Pegasus now.

"How about you, Silver?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Silver motioned his head in an up-and-down matter, showing that he was fine. Ruby understood as she looked up at the positioning of the moon.

"If we head out now," she started, lowering her line of vision, "we could be in Canterlot by tomorrow night."

"So what are we waiting for?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby nodded at Sapphire, then glanced at everypony else.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

The other four nodded their heads.

"Then let's move out." Ruby finished.

* * *

"What now, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not too sure, Rarity." answered Twilight.

The mane six, along with Celestia, Luna, and Spike, were hiding in exile after Chernobog shot down the only chance to bring peace and harmony back to Equestria. They worked night and day inside the cave they were hiding in trying to figure out a way to overthrow Chernobog, having little to no luck the entire time.

"It doesn't make any sense." Twilight continued. "How could he send everything I sent him back to me?"

Celestia answered that question as Twilight still managed to let that bother her.

"Some ponies who master the element of magic can take whatever it is being shot at them, and use their bodies to turn it right back around." She answered.

"It's called a revolutionary movement, in terms of magic." Luna added. "I can do that, Celestia is still working on doing such a thing."

"Revolutionary movement?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," continued Luna, "allow me to demonstrate. Attack me using a blast of magic, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight tilted her head, confused as to what Luna said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then..." Twilight finished, sending a blast of magic over towards Luna.

Luna stood there as she was being pelted by Twilight's magic, finally sending it flying in another direction.

"As you can see," Luna started, "anypony can do it. It just takes time and practice."

"But you aimed it in another direction." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I did not want to hurt her," Luna protested.

Twilight tried to steer the conversation back to the future of Equestria.

"How do we defeat him?" She wondered.

"Obviously one pony growing to match his size failed..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"What about two ponies matching his size?" Pinkie suggested.

"I don't know, Pinkie," Twilight said, showing signs of uneasiness in her voice, "that may not work either."

"How come?"

"Well," continued Twilight, "for one, he is skilled at using magic. Sending somepony else matching his height may end up with the same outcome. We have to really think this one through."

The rest of the group remained silent, desperately trying to devise a plan to overthrow Chernobog as ruler of Equestria.

* * *

"Come on now, we need to move fast!"

Ruby, along with Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Silver, were rushing as quick as their hooves could carry them through a very thick, dense, dark forest. Ruby wanted to make it to Canterlot by nightfall. It was nearing sunset and the group of six was nearing Canterlot.

"Look!" Emerald shouted. "Up ahead!"

Ahead, they could see the remains of the capital city of Canterlot. In its place was a gigantic throne, which Chernobog was sitting upon. The six ponies saw hundreds, if not, thousands, of ponies chained up and working for Chernobog, whom had been enjoying a well deserved nap. Ruby glanced behind her, prepping everypony for their ambush.

"It's the perfect time to strike!" exclaimed Ruby.

The others agreed, charging Chernobog on cue. There was only one problem: how would they overthrow an alicorn that can easily overpower them just on his size alone?

The six arrived in Canterlot in no time, ambushing the fascist dictator immediately. They pelted Chernobog with magic and a barrage of kicks, thus awaking the slumbering ruler.

"Who dares disturbs Chernobog's sleep?" He roared.

Chernobog gazed down, noticing six ponies attacking him. Standing up to assert his dominance, he quickly trapped the group of ponies.

"Those who act out against the king, will pay the price!" Chernobog roared.

He bent down, then picked up all six ponies, whom had desperately tried to find a way to escape.

"Hope you enjoy flying!" Chernobog said before tossing all six ponies over the side of a cliff.

The six ponies scrambled and shuffled to find a way to land safely. Fortunately for them, there was a forest beneath them. The two Pegasi, whom had finally regained control of their flying, grabbed ahold of the other four ponies and helped secure their safe landing.

"Well, that failed..." Ruby stated.

The others agreed.

Silence settled in as time passed by. Emerald turned around quickly as he began hearing voices coming from some part of the forest they were in.

"Let's go check it out, then." Sapphire suggested.

The other four agreed that they should, while Emerald protested against it.

"You guys go," he said, "I'll stay back here and make sure everything's fine."

The other five stared coldly at Emerald, eventually dragging him against his will as they began their pursuits into the thick, dense forest.

* * *

"Where on Earth are you going, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"We need to stay close by the trees, Rarity." replied Twilight. "Who knows? What if we run into Chernobog on the way to Canterlot?"

"Well, that is a possibility..." admitted Rarity.

The other ponies then headed towards the trees, hiding themselves almost perfectly. However, what was giving them away was the rustling of some bushes around them.

"Wait." Twilight quietly said, upon hearing other noises coming from deep inside the forest.

The group of exiled ponies stopped in their tracks, making no sound whatsoever. However, they could all hear now that there were some rustling and shuffling of bushes coming from the northeast direction. Just before they were about to go check out what it was, the sounds stopped.

All remained quiet. A little too quiet, to be honest. Twilight kept her guard up, completely unaware of what lied just beyond the bushes in front of them. Carefully being quiet, not trying to make too much sound, she stepped forward, peering her head beyond a bush in front of her.

On the other side of the bush were six ponies; a red Pegasus, a green Earth pony, a blue unicorn, an indigo unicorn, a pale pink Earth pony, and a silver Pegasus.

"What are they doing here?" Twilight quietly asked herself before backing away from the bush.

* * *

"Ruby," Emerald started, "do you hear that?"

Ruby stopped in her tracks, raising her ears even higher than what they were this very moment.

"I don't hear anything..." Ruby admitted.

"Really?" Emerald asked. "It sounded like somepony is in those bushes over there."

Emerald pointed towards the bushes located to the left of the group. The others stopped in their tracks, unfortunately hearing nothing in return.

"Emerald," Sapphire continued, "I think you're just hearing things..."

"I'm serious, guys," Emerald protested, "I swear I heard something!"

Emerald glanced over at the bushes he heard the noises coming from. While looking around, he noticed a pair of moderately indigo eyes and a purple muzzle.

"Guys," Emerald spoke, very faintly, "there's something in the bushes over there."

Emerald began walking over towards the bushes, only to notice that the eyes and muzzle had retreated to the other side. Once Emerald reached the bush, he moved a section of it away from each other, revealing eight ponies and behind the bush: a purple unicorn, a cerulean Pegasus, an orange Earth pony, a white unicorn, a pink Earth pony, a pale yellow Pegasus, along with two alicorns. There was also a little creature in the distance, but Emerald couldn't tell what exactly it was.

"Who goes there?" Emerald asked, forcing his way through the bushes.

* * *

"Who was there, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just a group of ponies," Twilight answered, "though I just don't know why they're all the way out here..."

Suddenly, one of the ponies walked through the bushes.

"Who goes there?" The pony said.

Twilight and the others turned their heads fast. In front of them stood a dark green Earth pony.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked. "State your business."

"My name is Emerald," Emerald replied, "who are you?"

Emerald gazed around, grasping the details of everypony that was in his sight. He first noticed Twilight, and how she was an alicorn. He gazed at Twilight's wings and horn.

"Well," Twilight started, "my name is-"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Emerald interrupted.

Emerald turned his head towards the other two alicorns. He pointed a hoof at them, then asked-

"And would they happen to be Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?"

Twilight glanced back at Celestia and Luna, managing to answer Emerald's question.

"Umm...yes. They are." Twilight slowly replied. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"My name is Emerald," they replied, "behind those bushes are the rest of my friends."

Emerald moved the bushes and revealed the rest of his friends, whom had all stepped forward and lined up alongside Emerald.

"And who are you?" Celestia asked.

"Well," Ruby started, "my name is Ruby."

"I'm Sapphire."

"How do you do? My name is Pearl."

"I'm Diamond."

The last pony, a silver male Pegasus, refused to tell the others their name. Twilight stepped up, requesting that she know his name.

Ruby stepped up.

"His name is Silver." She said. "He doesn't speak much."

"Why are you here?" Twilight repeated.

"We were looking for you." Ruby replied. "The Elements of Harmony, as well as the two princesses."

"Why were you looking for us?" Luna asked, stepping forward in the process.

"We were trying to overthrow Chernobog and help reassert your ruling of Equestria." Sapphire answered.

"That was very kind of you," Celestia responded, "but I don't think we can overthrow somepony as powerful as Chernobog."

"Come on now," Silver stated, "that's no way to talk."

Everypony turned their heads towards Silver, astonished that he spoke even a word.

"How come?" Pinkie asked.

"Well," continued Silver, "all villains, no matter their size, have a weakness. If I remember correctly," he turned and faced Twilight, "you casted a spell that allowed you to match Chernobog's height, am I right?"

Twilight nodded. "You are correct."

"Now, what if, say, you were to cast that same spell along with Sapphire and Diamond here?" Silver suggested. "If you could perform said spell along with Sapphire and Diamond, perhaps maybe then we could overthrow Chernobog, along with the help of me, Ruby, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Celestia and Luna could help on either end of this plan. Perhaps, if all goes right, we could easily overpower that giant monster!"

"Do you really think that's the best way to go about this?" Twilight wondered, turning her head and facing her friends; the ponies (and dragon) that meant the world to her.

Silver nodded. "Trust me."

"He is actually very intelligent." Pearl said. "Perhaps he is right."

Twilight continued looking at her friends. She was unsure whether it not this would work, but ultimately agreed to follow through with this plan.

* * *

"Work harder, my slaves!" Chernobog roared. "Harder! Faster!"

The ponies that were chained up were all tired out. They have worked hard, day and night, for the last four months. Those who have stopped working or rebelled against Chernobog were "permanently terminated" by Chernobog himself. Chernobog was enjoying his ruling of Equestria. Ever since he took Canterlot by force, he has had little to no objections by anypony. He gazed down upon all his slaves, noticing that the majority of them had stopped working.

Chernobog got up from his throne and towered over his slaves. Raising a hoof, he was prepared to stomp on them, should they refuse to start working once more. He placed his hoof back on the ground from where it originally had been lifted from after he felt the ground shake vigorously. Looking up from his slaves, he saw Twilight Sparkle nearing him. She had perfectly matched his size once more.

Chernobog chuckled. "Princess Twilight Sparkle! You're back once more."

Twilight said nothing as she continued nearing Chernobog, making sure to be extra careful not to accidentally step on one of the other ponies.

"You obviously haven't learned from your first failure, have you now?" Chernobog teased.

Twilight stopped, gazing deeply into Chernobog's hypnotic blue eyes.

"Ever heard of the saying, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again,' Chernobog?" She asked.

"But you will never defeat me, you peasant!" Chernobog roared.

Twilight grew angry at the words Chernobog chose to say. She looked to her left, nodding in the direction. Chernobog failed to notice this, but was quick to change that after a powerful beam of magic was shot at him from the side.

"Who dares attack the king!?" Chernobog bellowed.

Another strong beam of magic then hit Chernobog, this one coming from a different direction than the last one. Chernobog was growing weary; he was frightened by these powerful beams of magic. Finally, Twilight shot a powerful beam of magic of her own towards Chernobog, striking him where his wing were.

"What's this?" Twilight asked herself.

"He's not a real alicorn." A new voice exclaimed.

An indigo colored pony revealed themselves from the poor visibility that roamed through Canterlot; it was Diamond.

"Well, I'll be..." A new voice stated.

A blue colored unicorn also revealed themselves from the poor visibility; this was Sapphire.

The magic beam Twilight shot had hit Chernobog's wings and had started tearing them away from him, reverting Chernobog back into a unicorn.

"This can't be!" Chernobog shouted as he was losing his wings.

He tried using his magic to create new wings for himself, but was shut down by Diamond and Sapphire. Twilight neared Chernobog a bit further, making sure to be extra careful not to stomp on anypony below them. Using her magic, she reversed the spell Chernobog casted upon himself some eight months ago, causing him to shrink back down to normal size.

"No!" Chernobog screamed. "Nooo!"

Chernobog was finally reverted back to his old size. Now, Twilight, Sapphire, and Diamond had all towered over him as they were the more dominant ones now. Twilight took care of the honors by raising her front left hoof and hovering it over Chernobog, whom was scared for his life. He tried pleading Twilight for mercy, trying to get a second chance.

"Please, Princess Twilight," he cried, "have mercy on my soul! I'll do anything!"

"Sorry, Chernobog," Twilight said, her voice echoing throughout the wide open air, "all out of mercy."

She then allowed gravity to control her front left hoof as it came crashing down right on top of Chernobog, forcibly squishing him and killing him.

With Chernobog defeated, Twilight used her magic to revert Diamond and Sapphire back down to their original sizes. Meanwhile, Twilight used her powerful magic to help recreate Canterlot in no time, while also freeing the chained up ponies.

* * *

"There," Twilight exclaimed before using her magic to revert back down to her original size, "just like new!"

Twilight had managed to reconstruct the entire city of Canterlot in a mere fifteen minutes, thanks to her powerful magic. She even managed to revert the Canterlot Castle back to the way it was before all is this occurred. Celestia and Luna both thanked Twilight as much as they could, while also showing their gratitude towards Diamond, Sapphire, and all the other ponies.

"It is because of the harmony and dedication that you all had that brought harmony back to our fair kingdom." Celestia stated.

"Now, we must be getting back to royal duties." Luna added. "If you'll excuse us."

The two regal sisters then left as Twilight and the rest of the mane six (along with Spike) prepared to say their farewells to Ruby and her group of ponies.

"We couldn't have done it without any of you, Ruby." Twilight said.

"Don't thank me, Princess Twilight," replied Ruby, "it was all Silver's idea."

Twilight turned towards Silver, acknowledging him personally.

"Thank you, Silver." Twilight stated. "Your quick wits and thinking were able to return harmony here in Equestria. We are entirely grateful."

"You're quite welcome, Princess." Silver replied.

With that said, Ruby and her group then dispersed into the forest that they were in front of. Once they had fully disappeared, Applejack proceeded to ask a question.

"Think we'll ever see 'me again?" She asked.

Twilight smiled as she stared into the thick, dense, dark forest.

"I'm sure we will, Applejack." answered Twilight before they all began heading for home.

* * *

"They'll pay for this! This, I'm certain of!"

_**•The End?•**_


End file.
